The Stray
by TheFrozenWolf
Summary: Blake is lost and alone. It has been a year since she left the White Fang and Blake is still trying to figure out her life, for better or for worse...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Winter was fast approaching the world of Remnant. Leaves flew from the brilliant scarlet trees of Forever Fall forest drifting like flakes of snow onto the already leaf littered ground. Amongst the scattered leaves, beneath a great oaken tree sat a teenager covered in a long white sleeved shirt, several flying ravens adorned upon its side. Her back lay against the great tree as she rested in its shadow, the gentle breeze ruffling a black bow that sat snuggly upon her head.

Falling ever so quietly, a single leaf detached itself from the tree above and began its slow descent to the ground falling onto the ebony haired girl's forehead. Awoken from her peaceful slumber, Blake's eyes fluttered open, a rich gold trimmed with orange causing an effect that made it seem her eyes were glowing in the dim light.

Moving her arms slowly Blake began stretching them and started to gain her bearings. Looking around she breathed a sigh of relief. She was exactly where she had been when she had fallen asleep, she had not been kidnapped and taken, by the white fang or anyone else, unwillingly. Blake's blade lay by her side next to a small book covered in leather, that wasn't in her lap. Her moment of relief shattered and soon turned to horror as her eyes looked upon the book.

Snatching the book of the ground Blake held it tightly to her chest in fear her legs curling up to add another layer of protection. Leaving such an item out in the open so carelessly could have resulted in terrible things, if someone had stumbled upon the book and herself lying beneath that tree... Blake shuddered at the thought. That book contained secrets that no-one should EVER see.  
 ** _No one's ever going to see them_** **.** Blake thought to reassure herself.

Blake stood up and sighed once more. Glancing around at her surroundings she checked for enemies before picking up Gambol Shroud and securing it to her back. Book in hand Blake began to walk in a southwesterly direction her end destination the city of Vale, but for now, its outer walls. Travelling underneath the dark canopies she passed nests of birds screeching in protest at her presence and flew straight at her to protect their young but found an impenetrable barrier between them and their intended target. After fruitless attempts, the birds finally flew back to their nests but still kept a watchful eye on Blake as she walked.

Blake opened her book and began skimming through its pages as to pass the time. As she did a leaf flew from one of the trees and lodged itself into one of the pages. Blake sighed in annoyance as she flicked back to that page to remove the leaf before closing it, but not before reading what was written on the pages.

'Mission report 374.  
Today is the fourteenth of April and it is also the last time I will ever write one of these reports.  
After surveying the designated area of Forever Fall forest we finally located the train tracks that the Schnee dust company would be using to transport their latest shipment of dust to Vale.  
The mission was going smoothly, minor resistance from Atlesian Knights and one Spider Droid that gave trouble but was defeated by Adam after I distracted it allowing Adam to use his semblance against it.  
The mission was to destroy all shipments of dust.  
I abandoned the mission.  
I have left the white fang. I shall never go back, not after what he said.  
End Mission report.'

Blake stared blankly at those open pages. It was difficult to believe it had been a year since she had written those words, those words that now defined where she was in life. Blake closed the book and took a deep breath. That single report was one of the reasons it was so dangerous to leave that book out in the open because it revealed to things, that Blake was a part of the White Fang and ultimately a Faunus.

Four hours, Blake walked before reaching the edge of the forest by which time the sky was dark. Stars glimmered in its black embrace as a large white gate covered in machine guns and security camera's loomed over Blake as she approached it. The wall spanned as far as the eye could see.

As she approached the gate one of the many patrolling guards held up his hand motioning for Blake to stop.

"Alright I'm going to need to see your scroll to verify your identity and all, you know the drill. I still don't understand why you come out here every weekend."

Blake walked towards the guard and handed over her scroll folding her arms, her book still held tightly in her grip. "I don't understand why you became a lap dog to the military."

"Touché." The soldier replied chuckling softly at Blake's response as he scanned her scroll, "I'm just following procedure." He held out Blake's scroll before readjusting his weapon and scanning the border of the forest. Taking her scroll back Blake walked passed the guard without another word.

The great steel doors opened groaning in pain as they slid open on their rusted gears allowing Blake to enter the city. Soldiers walked left and right, changing shifts or patrolling the walls for any Grimm activity. Blake turned to watch as the metal doors clanged shut behind her, its locks whirring audibly as it secured itself. Blake walked through crowds of soldiers noting the tense atmosphere, it was so tense in fact, that many soldiers weren't even talking. Those that were speaking only whispered, causing any loud sounds, like Blake's shoes and the whirring of machinery to echo loudly.

Blake finally arrived at the train station that consisted only of a timetable and four benches. Sitting down, Blake began to wait for the final train bound for Vale to arrive. After a few minutes, the train finally arrived to allow Blake to board it.

The train rattled noisily on the tracks as it begun to pick up speed. The lights flickered on and off giving the empty carriage a gloomy look. Picking a seat located near the back end of the carriage, Blake sat down and begun to flick through her book. Moments passed and Blake quickly grew bored and so turned her gaze to the passing landscape speeding by, before dozing off unintentionally.

What seemed like a second to Blake was obviously much longer as the train had stopped and the lights of the station where flooding into the dark compartment. Looking around, her eyes half open, she noticed an old man shuffling about with a mop wiping the floor, a small trolley of cleaning supplies not too far away from him. Blake opened her eyes fully and looked out the window watching the city lights glowing in the darkness like a beacon.

Blake stood up, the automatic doors parting silently at her approach as she entered the streets of downtown Vale, the freezing night air hitting her ears and nose like needles causing her breath to fog as she traversed the still landscape. Taking out the leather book she held Blake began flicking through its pages once again, reading its contents for what seemed to be the thousandths time. As she walked towards her home, Blake walked past Tukson's book trade, pausing temporarily to observe the books on display, smiling at a certain book, before continuing on her way.

Suddenly Blake heard cries of distress from an alleyway nearby, scowling, Blake closed her book and began walking in the direction of the sound pausing at the edge of the alley. Peering into the dark confines of the alley Blake counted six people surrounding a lone child.

The men wore matching uniforms of green and orange carrying bats and swords of all different shapes and sizes, criminal thugs, obviously drunk and looking to vent their alcoholic impulses. Snickering one of the largest of the gang, obviously, the leader, approached the child who had promptly wet his pants. It was only then that Blake did notice the black tail tucked between his legs.

The hulking man held a cigarette in his teeth, breathing noxious chemicals over the child as he spoke to his allies. Whatever he said Blake had not heard but it must have been amusing because the other men laughed loudly and nodded their heads in agreement. Grabbing the child by the nape of his neck the man lifted him into the air, his feet dangling inches above the ground, before throwing him into a wall. The following sound of bones cracking sent a chill down Blake's spine as she watched the body collapse to the ground. If it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of his chest you wouldn't think anything but the child dead.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the alley and a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes walked towards the group of thugs clutching her stomach with one hand, blood streaming from the wide wound. At the sight of the child lying unconscious on the ground, the woman screamed.  
"Jonathan! Jonathan wake up!"  
Blake watched in horror as the woman began running towards the child and the many blades that the thugs held. At that point, Blake had had enough. As the man scowled in disgust and began to bring his sword down on the woman, its blade glinting viciously in the pale moonlight as it whistled through the air before Blake intercepted it. The blade ring shrilly as it hit Gambol Shroud, deflecting the weapon away from its intended target. The thugs instantly stopped laughing and looked at their new quarry. They were no longer fighting an unarmed and untrained enemy.

"What the?" The man looked bewildered as he looked at the filth that had blocked his killing blow.

Blake glared at the taller man her eyes glowing with fury rivalled only to that of a Grimm. Gambol Shroud glinted maliciously in her right hand as she stood low to the ground ready to fight as she addressed the man in the coldest and most furious voice she could muster.

"How dare you." Blake spat causing the men to flinch at the venom contained in her words. "How dare you try to strike down an unarmed child and mother?"

The men looked, temporarily bewildered as they glanced at each other before regaining their composure, awaiting their leader's further instruction. However, their leader was currently shaking with rage, evidently furious at being denied his kill and unable to relay orders. "And why should such things concern a little girl like you?" The man looked down at Blake coldly as he flicked his sword impatiently.

"I want to know who and why six men are attacking a child and a woman before I beat them into unrecognizable pulps," Blake replied coolly as she stepped forward.

The bulkier man simply laughed at Blake, his voice echoing off the alley walls. "Since you're so young I'll be willing to humour you. This woman is married to a Faunus and that broken pile of garbage is the dog's offspring. It's evident that you do not know what the Faunus are, what they represent and what they have done, so allow me to educate you." With that the man charged at Blake unprovoked, swiping his sword at her with an amateur's hand.

It was almost comical how easy Blake could dodge and defend herself from the elder man. For all the talk and taunting he had dished out he was severely lacking in any actual skill. Blake watched in enjoyment as the man before her began to sweat and pant as she toyed with him.

Minutes went by as Blake toyed with the leader, his men not daring to join him in fear of their lives. Twice, the men had tried to join in but their leader had shot them vicious looks that said: "this is my fight" causing them to file back into their tight-knit group.

Blake watched the man, her brow furrowing in concentration as she tried to discern his motives, however, her train of thought was short lived as a blade whizzed through the air in her direction, but not at her. No, the weapon was intended for someone else, someone specifically sitting behind her.

In sudden realisation, Blake planted her foot on the ground twisting her torso as she threw her own blade watching it soar through the air just in time to deflect it just enough to cause a light scar along the women's cheek. Blake began to breathe heavily, her body shaking uncontrollably as she turned slowly to the weaponless and defenceless man.

In the blink of an eye, Blake was upon him. Fear filled his eyes as the black and white clad demon stood before him, her golden orbs captivating his entire vision, glowing like brighter every second in the dark.

Moments later, the first blow landed in what could only be described according to the victim, as a thousand dust infused darts piercing his torso. What followed had left the man in quite the bloody mess.

As blow after blow struck the man, his fellow gang members began to quiver in fear, not daring to approach the man that was once their invincible leader. The one they had idolised, had now fallen unconscious after the third blow to his stomach. They watched in horror as blood began to gather at the edges of his mouth, as the sound of fist hitting flesh echoed through the air, pushing them over the edge and causing them to turn tail and run.

Dropping the man's body to the floor Blake kicked it once more for good measure, an animalistic look in her eye as she panted out of breath. Suddenly a hand touched Blake's shoulder causing her to spin around rapidly and grab the hand. Holding the unknown fist Blake prepared to attack, raising her fists into a defensive position before seeing who was holding her hand.

Eyes widening Blake looked at the Mother who was clutching her stomach while looking at Blake with mountains of affection and understanding. "It's alright. They're gone, you've saved my child and myself." The woman smiled weakly at Blake before dropping to the ground snapping Blake into reality.

Grabbing the hem of her large white shirt Blake began tearing strips off, wrapping and applying pressure to the wound that was now surrounded by a ghostly green hue. "You'll be okay. I know you will, you have your son Jonathan, just stay with me and we'll get you out of here." Blake looked around rapidly. "Do you have a scroll or anything I can use to contact the authorities?" Desperately, Blake looked at the woman's pale face desperately for an answer and was rewarded with a curt nod and a finger pointing towards her pocket.

Taking the phone out of the woman's pocket, with bloodied hands, Blake began to type in the Vale Hospital department's phone number smearing the screen red. Raising the phone to her ear Blake waited, for what seemed like aeons, for someone to pick up the phone. After a tense moment of silence, a woman with a light polite voice picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Vale Hospital department, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I need an ambulance immediately. There are three injured victims; one Faunus child unconscious, the child has received massive physical trauma and needs immediate attention, one middle-aged Mother with an open wound on her left abdomen and a gang member –one of six- that inflicted the injuries. This man is unconscious and may have internal bleeding." Blake listed all the information out to the nurse, barely pausing as she spoke, before walking out of the alley to check the street lights. "The location is Lower Vale, Aster Street in a secluded alley between a cloth store called Mary's apparel and a music store called Dizzy's Tracks."

"Excuse me, but you haven't told me your name. Could you pl-"

"No I cannot, just send an ambulance." With that Blake pressed the end call button and returned the scroll to the woman. Moving to the boy, Blake gently lifted him up into her arms and set him gently against a wall beside his mother. Blake turned to the woman who looked barely conscious. "The ambulance will be here soon, you'll safe." Blake smiled softly before turning to leave her blood stained shirt flapping silently in the feeble wind.

Suddenly a voice called out quietly behind her. "Please wait. I don't even know the name of who saved me." Sheathing Gambol Shroud, Blake turned to face the weakened body of the woman, her gaze flickering away from the horrendous sight.

"I can't tell you." Blake replied softly as she looked at the woman her golden eyes analysing every detail of the scene before her.

The woman sighed. "I understand, but one could hope. Are you a huntress?" The mother gazed up at Blake questioningly, captivating Blake.

"No," Blake replied flatly as she watched the mother struggle for breath. "I'm not."

"You should consider it." She spoke so softly that Blake would never have thought she had spoken at all if it had not been for the brilliant smile staring up at her. "Please, take these as a token of our appreciation." The woman reached deep into her pockets and pulled out two items, a pendant of a panther's paw and a ribbon the most beautiful shade of purple Blake had seen. "It's the least I can do." Blake took the items wordlessly her mouth agape. "The pendant is my son's, he always wanted to give it away to the first Hunter or Huntress he met and the ribbon is mine. It would look much nicer as a bow than just an armband don't you think?"

Blake smiled her eyes tearing up slightly. She ought to say something, a kind remark but words failed her as she looked at the two items in her hands before looking back to the mother who just continued to smile before uttering one word. "Go."

Blake sniffled and wiped away the few tears on her face, looking down at the two ornaments before pulling them towards her chest and whispering, "Thank you..." before disappearing into the dark shadows of the night.

 **So that was my Prologue. See you later. Possibly.**


	2. Chapter 1- Shadow and Ice

CHAPTER 1: Shadow and Ice

 **Hello again! I couldn't possibly fathom the amount of people who have checked out this story. It's nice to see people enjoying what I've written or have given it a chance. I would like to thank you to Peoplexlikegrapes, zehfisch and Allycat826 for being the first people to favourite my story. Chapters are going to be 4k to 10k depending on my time frame and such. Each chapter should be released on a weekly to monthly basis but don't hold me to it. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for baweaving in me!**

Blake awoke in her small rundown apartment, sunlight streaming through the window and falling on her face. Sitting up, her body groaning in protest, Blake began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Walking towards the window, Blake opened it and let the cool morning breeze refresh the stale air. Breathing in deeply Blake looked out the window and enjoyed the view. Blake had chosen this broken down apartment for many reasons. The first reason was for the location. Located on the outer rims of Vale the building was run down and abandoned, not a single person lived within 2 square kilometres. Well, besides the occasional homeless Faunus or human living in the nearby park.

That was the second reason Blake had selected the apartment, the park. Close to nature, Blake was able to marvel its untamed beauty. Sure, she had seen abandoned mansions that could have served the same purpose as the apartment she had chosen but it was far less conspicuous and far more enjoyable to living in the dusty old apartment. The view from the building over truly trumped everything.

Just like the many other buildings in the surrounding area the park had been abandoned. What was once a fancy path ridden human jungle was now truly what it was meant to be. Wild and free. The only indication that it was a park and not a forest was those hidden structures slowly decomposing within its green depths. She liked it not only because it appealed to Blake so much because it reminded her of the wild nature that represented her soul but also that it reminded her of the forest beyond the walls of Vale. It was a getaway when she didn't really want to get away. But by far the most important reason, it was extremely off radar. As in even people in the underworld would find it difficult to find, especially the rats.

Blake smiled at that thought and walked away from the window heading towards the bathroom. After a few days of repairing the pipes, Blake had been able to get the water systems running once again. It had been difficult but it was well worth it, even if the heating system didn't work anymore. Turning the taps on Blake waited patiently as the bath filled up.

Satisfied with the water level, Blake turned off the taps and began to undress. Sliding into the bath, Blake shivered, before adjusting to the cold temperature and submerging herself.

After scrubbing herself clean to the best of her abilities, Blake stepped out of the bath. Wrapping herself in a towel Blake walked towards the mirror and began to survey herself. She was a complete mess. Her hair was tangled and knotty from her recent bath, her eyes shadowed from the culmination of sleepless nights and her bow was drenched, having forgotten to remove it before entering the bath.

She sighed and looked at the top of her head, where her black ribbon sat slightly askew. Reaching up, Blake slowly unwrapped her ribbon and laid to the right of the sink, revealing the two hidden cat ears as black as the ribbon she wore. Blake watched her left ear twitch and wriggle adjusting to the open air before breathing deeply and looking at her ruined right one. She watched, mesmerised at the imperfection that reacted in the same way despite all the abuse it had gone through one fateful day.

 _Many years ago…_

It was a warm summer day. Hundreds of Faunus stood outside a government building located in Vale. The many members of the protest hoisted large signs above their heads labelled with various propaganda from 'Honour those lost in the war: End discrimination' and 'Don't treat our children like animals' to 'Judge Faunus as people and not as Beasts.' But the most prominent piece of propaganda of them all was the one that caused this entire rally. The sign covered in blue that had a white tiger in its dead centre. The sign of the White fang.

Blake stood amongst the hundreds of Faunus, each of them towering over her. No more than seven years old, this was Blake's 33rd rally. The chanting echoed in her ears as she screamed with them, hoisting her own sign high above her head. Nothing made her prouder to help every one of her fellow Faunus in achieving equal rights.

Midway through a speech led by one of the White Fang leaders, a gunshot rang out and induced mass panic that consumed the crowd. As Faunus scrambled desperately over one another, the gunfire grew gradually louder. Blake held her ground as Faunus pushed past her, shoving her out of their way as she screamed desperately to them to stay and face these offenders.

In minutes Blake stood alone in the once full parking lot. A few bodies lay scattered closest to the building, blood trickling out onto the ground. Blake's heart beat with fear, paralysing her as it spread into every limb of her body. Not because of the dead Faunus but because of the three men standing before her, guns in hand.

The butt of a gun hit her across her face, her recently activated aura fizzling out instantly as she hit the ground.

"What should we do with this brat Nathan?" The one who had hit her asked.

A man who was obviously Nathan replied. Nathan's voice was rough but smooth. It was as if he could tell the most blatant lie and get away with it. "Do whatever you want, but kill her after you're done. I don't want to tell our employer he got cheated off of one less victim."

The man above her grinned and watched as Nathan walked away. "Did you hear that Kitty cat? I can do whatever the hell I want." With that Blake began to receive punches and blows, her frail body barely able to stay conscious throughout the ordeal.

Crying out in pain Blake hoped desperately for someone to come to her rescue, anyone, even if that rescue was death. That was when Blake felt then man grab her right ear and rip it. Pain flooded her mind like nothing she had ever felt before. The man's laughter echoed in her ears as she fell into unconsciousness.

During her time unconscious someone must have found Blake as she awoke in a white bed, her body covered in bandages. A man sat next to her, sobbing uncontrollably as he held his face in his hands, as she spoke the man looked up and her memory dissolved bringing her back to the present.  
-

 ** _What a perfect mess._** Blake thought as she surveyed her entire body. Scarred and irreparable, Blake was the product of a life of one bad event after the other.

She sighed and looked once more at her reflection watching as her ears twitched and flexed, stretching after being cramped up for over twenty four hours. Stroking her ears with her fingers, Blake straightened them out, tugging on them lightly to remove any last cramps, letting her fingers linger of her right ears imperfection.

Standing there, Blake lost track of time, the only notification that she needed to move and get on with the day was the growling of her stomach. Drying out her hair with a towel, Blake hastily brushed her hair before walking back into her bedroom.

Opening a small suitcase next to her bed, Blake pulled out a white cardigan and black leggings. Donning them, Blake walked back into the bathroom to retrieve her dirty clothes. As she picked them up a small pendant slipped out, falling onto the floor with a soft thud. Cursing at herself for her carelessness, Blake bent down and picked up the pendant that the mother had given her the night before.

Blake's eyes widened as she realized she had completely forgotten about the two objects. Scrounging through her dirty pants, Blake searched frantically for the ribbon begging that she hadn't lost it. Moments later Blake found the ribbon and removed it from the pants. Sighing with relief Blake rubbed the smooth material between her thumb and forefinger staring at it with affection, a small smile making its way onto her face.

Suddenly, a certain growling stomach reminded Blake of her predicament and that she required food to satisfy her needs.

Buttoning up her shirt and retrieving Gambol Shroud from her bedside, all that Blake had left to do was to put on ribbon to hide her Faunus appendage.

Looking at the two ribbons that lay upon her bed Blake considered her choices.

Finally deciding, Blake picked up the black ribbon. Walking into the bathroom Blake stared in the mirror before covering her cat ears, creating the simple but effective disguise that was her bow. Exiting the bathroom Blake approached the window preparing to leave before remembering the pendant. Picking the small object up, Blake attached it to Gambol Shroud letting it dangle as she observed it.

 ** _There, now it's perfect._** Placing gambol shroud on the metal support on her back the young Faunus opened the window, jumping out without a second thought she used the small ledges and pipes to gracefully make her descent towards the ground.

Reaching ground level, Blake calmly strolled to the boarded up and tarp strewn gate, vaulting it easily and entering the city of Vale.

 _GrOooWlLll….._

Blake clutched her stomach, letting a small whine escape her lips before resuming her search for food.

After a half hour Blake finally reached the industrial district of Vale and began to look around for café or market place to purchase something to eat. As she explored the streets she noticed that the 'From Dust till Dawn' shop was surrounded by police officers and plastic tape. Pausing, Blake surveyed the area.

The store was ruined. Small craters littered the street outside, most likely caused by a highly concentrated dust round or some form of kinetic explosion. The shop itself had a few missing windows caused by something being thrown either in or out of it and a few knocked over shelves, but other than that it seemed in rather good condition. It looked exactly like what Adam would have done when completing a mission two years ago.

Blake shook her head, clearing her thoughts of Adam before turning her back on the scene, her shirt fluttering in the wind, before continuing her search for a suitably inexpensive meal.

After a short while Blake finally was able to find a suitable café. As she approached the store a balding old man exited out of a hut holding two dishes for some customers to Blake's left. Noting her arrival the man greeted her briefly as she sat down, her eyes displaying her hunger as she watched the bowls being placed before the customers. "Hello and welcome to 'A simple Wok' noodle shop and café. How can I help you?" The man looked up from his two customers, kindly smiling at her.

Taking a moment Blake paused to consider her options on the menu. "I'll take the extra small Fish Ramen." Blake replied as she scrounged through her money pouch for the last of her meagre savings. "I'm sorry." Blake told the manager as she continued her search. "I swore it was in here somewhere. A ha!" Blake yelled triumphantly before handing her Lien to the manager.

The old man smiled, his eyes glinting with mischief as he watched Blake's predicament. Taking the money he looked at it and handed it back. "I'm sorry, I can't take this." Blake's face drained of colour causing the Shop Keeper to wish he had been more subtle. "No! I'm sorry! That's not what I meant! I meant… Oh never mind! One jumbo fish ramen coming up! It's on the house." Blake's bow twitched visibly as she stared at the shopkeeper in disbelief.

"Pardon? I... Um... What?" Blake looked at the wallet and the Lien in her hand, thinking it a practical joke until the shopkeeper spoke again.

"It's on the house. You got that?" The man crossed his arms stubbornly while Blake nodded slowly, still not able to believe what she was hearing. As the old man prepared her dish Blake pulled out a book and glanced at the back of the man's head as he worked. What that old man was doing was a simple gesture, but to Blake it meant the world.

Laying a book on the bench before her Blake opened the book up and began to read. The story told of one man with two minds. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide. It was one of Blake's favourite stories. The sound of crackling oil filled Blake's ears followed shortly by the scent of sizzling fish and sauce covered vegetables.

Blake breathed in deeply, savouring the delicious scent that was permeating the air. Blake had only read eight chapters of the story before the food was finally served to Blake, and what was before her, was a glorious site to behold.

Blake was barely able to keep her demeanour calm as excitement flowed through every inch of her body as the immense glory of the dish before finally sunk in. To put it simply, it was amazing. The bowls diameter was forty centimetres wide and was - at the very least - a decent ten centimetres tall. The entire bowl was filled to the brim with broth, noodles, vegetables, and of course, PLENTY of fish.

Blake's mouth watered in anticipation as she looked between the dish before and the shop owner. "Thank you so much… This means more than you could every possibly imagine." The shop keeper simply chuckled at Blake's simple response, "It's no problem just enjoy the meal." The man turned around, leaving Blake to her meal and began to clean.

Closing her book, Blake took a pair of disposable wooden chopsticks out of a cup, opening the package and begun to mentally prepare herself for the first bite.

Raising the chopsticks to her lips, Blake opened her mouth and placed some food in her mouth. Blake chewed slowly enjoying every flavour that exploded in her mouth, each condiment a firework waiting to be lit on her tongue.

Smiling with childish glee, Blake lifted another chopstick full of noodles to her mouth and ate them her eyes watering with each new bite she took. They were every bit as good as they had looked and smelt, the flavours acting in tandem with one another to give a brilliant and exciting new taste with each and every bite. Grabbing a spoon Blake sipped the broth. The broth was smooth and light, like drinking liquid gold. It was so full of flavour. Blake's body shivered with appreciation.

Glee adorned every inch of her face as she continued her meal.

"Enjoying the dish?" The old man inquired.

Blake looked away nervously, dropping her smile, as she lowered her body behind the bowl in embarrassment at her outburst of emotion. Nodding her head slightly Blake continued to eat her food in silence, the old man simply chuckling at Blake's sudden shyness.

A half hour later, Blake let out a satisfied sigh as she leaned back in her chair and stretched. As she looked around Blake noticed that the secluded alleyway that the shop sat in had grown unusually dark compared to what it had been five minutes ago. Looking up, Blake watched in silent awe as a massive airship flew across the sky overhead heading in the direction of the docks having not explored that region of Vale. As the ship flew by Blake noticed a very familiar insignia emblazoned on the underside of the ship. A very familiar white snowflake.

"Schnee..." Blake, spat quietly in distaste as the words rolled of her tongue and into the air.

"Excuse me?" The old man questioned having not heard her properly. The man looked up from the dishes he had been cleaning.

"Sorry. It's just the Schnee's, they're simply so unjust and corrupt it's horrible. How can they just hoard all the money that they gain and leave so many people suffering?" Blake looked at the ground. "It's just so cruel…"

In a moment an unexpectedly hand, warm and caring, made its way to Blake's shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. Blake looked up to face the old man holding a tissue in his hand. Taking it Blake finally noticed that she was crying, the tears glistening like crystals as they glided down her cheeks.

"There, there. They'll become better people, eventually." The old man smiled encouragingly as Blake wiped away the tears, "Don't over think it too much." With that, the man turned around and continued cleaning leaving Blake to ponder his words.

Blake pushed her chair away from the edge of the counter, placing a few Lien cards on the table to thank the man for his kindness. The old man watched in silence as Blake walked towards the end of the secluded alley, disappearing behind the corner. "Poor kid. Probably filled with more pain than she should have to deal with…"

As Blake entered the main streets of Vale she began to explore its streets. Wandering aimlessly, Blake passed hundreds of cars rumbling across the paved tarmac. Minutes, turned to hours and suddenly Blake found herself walking through sharp icy rain that pricked at her skin and stung her eyes. Blake watched as everything in front of her disappeared as the rain became heavier, covering the city in a white haze. In a few seconds Blake had become chilled to the bone her body shivering as lighting flashed in the dark sky quickly followed by the deafening crash of thunder, Blake flinched involuntarily.

Blake's bow twitched, ever so slightly in annoyance, as the unrelenting and powerful rain pounded her skull as she looked for a place to take shelter. After a few minutes Blake's eyes landed upon a very inviting book store. The front of the shop was dark brown. To the right of the front of the store sat a see-through door, to the left of that sat a clear glass window which displayed the name of the shop. Hundreds of books lay in stacks in the confines of the window display framed by brilliant scarlet curtains that draped all the way to the floor.

The shop door opened and closed accordingly as customers entered and exited the building, making the doorbell jingle welcomingly. Shivering, Blake approached the store and entered.

A welcoming atmosphere greeted Blake as she became engulfed in the warm confines of the store. The shop was lit by soft golden lights that gave the store its warm and happy feeling. The sound of voices echoed towards Blake, snapping her to attention. "Thank you for shopping. Don't forget to stop by again sometime."

Blake watched as a woman in a blue cardigan handed over a bag to a rather elderly lady. A young girl stood beside the older lady jumping up and down with glee as she watched the transaction take place.

"Thank you so much!" Squealed the little girl. "Mummy, Mummy, can I read my book now?"

"Not now darling. If you read it now your book will get wet and that won't be very good. Wait until we get home then you can have some warm milk while you read."

"Ok Mummy! I'll wait!" The girl replied happily to her mother before skipping past Blake, her little rain coat flopping up and down flinging flecks of water in every direction.

The door opened with a jingle before closing shortly afterwards leaving Blake alone in the store with the owner.

"May I help you?" The Lady asked her voice warm and welcoming exactly like the store Blake stood in.

Blake turned to face the Lady at the counter but not exit from the aisles she hid in, only allowing her head to poke out the side. The owner was a young woman, most likely only in her early thirties. Upon her face rested a pair of reading glasses, her eyes obscured by the reflected light.

"I'm just waiting for the rain to let up." Blake replied simply and began to examine the isles of books.

"Well while you're waiting you could dry off in my office. I have a fire place where you can keep warm till the rain lets up."

Blake walked out from behind the isles holding her book in her hands. "That would be pleasant but I'd rather not, so thank you, but no thank you." Blake looked at the lady moving her wet hair behind her ear before turning around and leaving before the shop keeper could reply.

As soon as she stepped outside Blake was greeted by the bitter sting of rain, its cold droplets piercing her clothes and chilling her skin once more. Blake shivered. Behind her, the door jingled causing Blake to turn around to see the frame of the shop keeper standing in the door way.

"Are you sure?" She questioned her eyes full of concern for the young woman standing shivering before her.

Blake looked at the owner and considered her options, it would be nice but accepting such a luxury would be selfish and so she replied, "I'm sure." Before turning around and letting herself be consumed by the torrential downpour.

Sticking to the darkest parts of the street to avoid any unwanted attention Blake traversed the city and began the journey back to her illegal home. Blake's mind whirred at a thousand miles per hour thinking about everything that had happened. Twice, in a single day, Blake had been offered help by complete strangers. The old man who had fed her and the Lady in the shop who had tried to provide warmth and comfort from the torrential rain.

Moving into the shadow of an over pass Blake opened her book that was now soaked all around the edges. She had been helped by two people… Tears fell down Blake's wet face, falling onto the pages of her book.

 ** _Would they still be as kind if they knew I was a Faunus?_** Blake thought, questioning their morals, as she slid down the wall she had taken refuge under. Raising her head from her book, Blake looked around her surroundings, wiping her eyes of any tears.

Blake was surrounded by slums. She watched, as Faunus and humans alike, huddled around lit bins in an attempt to stay warm in the bitter cold. Many mingled with one another over the fires while others stood outside huts compiled of wood and iron sheets. But that wasn't all. White Fang propaganda adorned every surface that wasn't a home, beckoning the homeless to join their ranks.

Blake's eyes quivered, threatening to spill new tears, as she wrapped her arms around her knees that where curled up to her chest. **_No escape… They simply won't leave anyone alone._**

Closing her eyes in defeat, Blake allowed a restless sleep to consume her.

Weiss walked through the pristine white halls of a very familiar family manor feeling extremely ill. The walls of this wretched building contained dark secrets beyond compare and sad memories that could cause even the brightest soul to wither and dim.

Strolling through the halls Weiss walked in the direction of the nearest exit hoping to find relief in the fresh air of the world outside. As she passed the rows upon rows of portraits, owners of the Schnee dust company before her father, Weiss felt sicker than ever. Her predecessors, the 'perfect' men that represented strength and power. The titles that they held where seemingly made to cause Weiss to feel even worse.

As she walked through that long and narrow corridor their eyes seemed to follow Weiss, assessing her, judging her and disowning her. Just like her father had.

Weiss marched through their cold gaze, through the hall that seemed to stretch for miles. Finally she reached the end. All she had to do was round a corner that would lead her to the safety of the outside garden, unfortunately her journey was cut short when she bumped into someone.

"Oomph!" Weiss said as she stumbled into her unfortunate victim. Moving away from the person she crashed into Weiss was finally able to see who she bumped into. It was Winter, Weiss's eldest and only sister. "Greetings Winter. I apologise that I have bumped into you. I wasn't paying attention, please excuse me."

Weiss went moved past Winter and almost reached the glass doors but her older sister had other plans. Suddenly a force constricted Weiss neck as she was grabbed by her dresses collar. "Gahk!"

"And where exactly, might I ask, are you going Weiss?" Winter pulled her back so Weiss was standing right in front of her. Winter surveyed her younger sister, her blue eyes studying her small frame. Weiss wore a simple white and blue dress with a white bow adorning the back of her head, holding up her ponytail that would usually be held up by her crown. Winter wore a… More sophisticated outfit which was her uniform.

Weiss squirmed slightly under the gaze of her sisters eagle eyes, they frightened her. It wasn't her sister that frightened Weiss per say, but more so of what they reminded her of.

Those cold eyes that would follow her through the hallways of her home, through the grounds that she trained on and the stage that she sang on, the cold eyes of a very familiar father.

Weiss shivered without realising it.

"Weiss?" Winter's face relaxed as she looked at Weiss, concern replacing her rather fierce features. "Are you ok?"

Weiss clasped her hands in front of her and replied to Winter in a very even tone, "I'm fine Winter."

Winter looked at Weiss unconvinced. "I don't believe you." Her elder sister watched Weiss carefully, one hand on her hip, as she stared her down, causing Weiss to advert her gaze.

Realising that looking away wouldn't help her in any way Weiss moved her gaze to meet the eyes of Winter, "I'm fine Winter, trust me. I'm just heading towards the library to do some study."

Winter continued to gaze at Weiss before sighing in an unconvinced way, "15 years of being able to speak and you're still no better at lying than the day you were first born. You are the worst liar in the history of Remnant, Weiss."

Weiss' eyes bulged, "I'm not lying I'm telling the truth!"

Winter just chuckled, "Weiss, drop the act. I'm not an idiot. When you're lying please at least try..."

"Well so what if I'm not heading to the Library?" The young heiress responded indignantly.

Winter smiled innocently at Weiss' fanatics, "Have fun. I don't care where you're going. Admittedly, I was hoping that you would disclose it voluntarily." Winter tucked a loose strand of Weiss' hair behind her ear, looking upon her with kind eyes, "But since you haven't I won't push for an answer." Winter smiled lovingly before heading off in the direction of which Weiss had come.

Weiss watched Winter disappear before turning around and losing herself to her thoughts. Weiss fidgeted with her hands as she walked, her whole body twitching. Her sister helped ease the darkness of the building, but without her, the manor quickly grew dark and cold once again.

It was a box, a cage, it was suffocating her. Weiss wanted out.

As she grew closer and closer to the glass double doors that led to the garden Weiss strolled past a small group of the house staff gathered together, cleaning and working in general. One was struggling with some boxes taller than herself.

Weiss walked up to the worker who was an elderly lady, "Excuse me do you need any help?"

"Miss Weiss, oh no dear I'm fine, don't worry about my old bones!" She cheerfully replied as she began to buckle under the weight of the boxes.

"Nonsense, you don't seem fine therefore I'm going to help you." With that Weiss took one of the boxes out of the lady's hand and received a huff of defeat from the maiden. "Now where are we heading?" Weiss asked holding the box firmly.

"To the dining hall, Miss Weiss." Smiling, the maiden began to walk. Weiss trailed shortly behind her, not because she didn't know where she was going –of course she knew where she was going, this was her home after all- but because she didn't want the lady to drop any boxes.

Weiss knew that if she did, her father would have her head and Weiss was tired of seeing that happen. So many good people had fallen to the wrath of her father due to some misfortune, even herself. They walked in silence, Weiss only telling her to reposition her posture as to not drop one of the boxes.

When the duo finally arrived Weiss looked around and saw why the Lady had been carrying the boxes. The entire dining hall was under renovation for the fifth unnecessary time that year.

Painters where going over the ceiling repainting it so that the images where more to her father's current tastes. Statues where being removed and pillars which supported the gigantic dining halls where being re-carved. It was ridiculous. She was disgusted how her father could waste so much money.

Weiss would bet her life that the renovation was going to cost at least one million lien.

"Thank you." The sound of the Maiden's voice surprised Weiss and snapped her out of her daydream.

Weiss turned so quickly that she frightened the woman. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." Weiss looked around the hall before remembering that she had forgotten to reply, "You're welcome, I'd be glad to help again. Sorry please forgive me, my mind has been elsewhere." Weiss smiled wryly as she spoke causing the Maiden to grin.

"No need for any apologies Miss Weiss, thank you for helping a poor old lady like me."

Weiss looked at everyone in the room whispering to no-one in particular, "I'm sorry you have to go through with this." As Weiss left the room she noticed her father staring at her with his cold disdainful eyes, Weiss felt the sudden need to vomit or move a thousand kilometres away from the man which she called 'a father.'

Weiss once again made her way towards the glass double doors, every step seemed to make her suffocate causing Weiss to break into a run to escape the misery of the 'ice mansion' faster.

Bursting through the double doors Weiss took a deep breath of air. The smell of the clean wilderness was intoxicating, it was a relief that had no comparable measurement. It made Weiss feel safe.

The Schnee manor garden was acres wide, another unnecessary monument to the wealth that the family possessed. To the right an amphitheatre loomed in the distance and to the left the combat grounds where she had fought not one week ago and where she had received her scar.

Unconsciously Weiss moved her hand to the scar as it stung from the recent memory. She winced, but continued to touch it. Weiss traced her fingers over her new permanent _accessory_ , she let them run into each and every grove tracing the flesh that was trying to heal.

Weiss took a sharp breath as she felt a warm sticky substance spread over the end of her fingertips. Covering her bleeding scar with her entirety of her hand, Weiss strolled towards the edge of the garden where a _small_ forest grew.

Small was an understatement. The forest was over seven kilometres wide and that wasn't including how deep it was. The forest had been a gift from Weiss' father to her mother. That was a time before her before her birth and before the violent methods of the white fang.

Weiss entered the welcoming folds of the forest, cloaking her from the prying eyes of the world and began traveling towards the dead centre of the green wonderland. Many trips to the forest with her mother and her own exploration had imprinted a map of the forest in her mind.

Weiss would be able to tell where she was no matter what due to the fact that she had memorised each key location of the forest that had a natural landmark. Removing her hand away from her scar, Weiss wiped her hand and scar on a clean cloth but allowed her eye to air, not caring that the blood slightly blurred her vision.

Weiss wandered the forest looking at each tree and touching them as she passed. Almost every tree in the forest could bring forth a beautiful memory, one as simple as climbing that tree to another where she had found an injured animal with her mother and brought it back to health. This forest wasn't any forest, it was her forest.

Weiss stepped cautiously making no sounds except for that of her dress which rustled in the cool evening breeze. The forest resonated with the sounds of animals. Birds, deer's, rodents. Anything that moved could be heard as the sound travelled on the wind.

It was heaven. An ancient and untouched peace, a place where Weiss could do as she wanted, free from the restrains of the posh society that was her life.

Walking along a certain trail that was invisible to all but the trained eye Weiss came across a clearing. Pleasant memories rose to thought. Thoughts that contained countless days with her mother and her sister spending time in this simple clearing, but one memory, stood out in particular.

It was an autumn day twelve years ago, Weiss had just finished her tutoring with her father on the matter of the Schnee family history. Weiss had been innocent and cute during those days wearing things that reflected such an innocence. The young white haired heiress wore shoulder-less dress with white leggings as she learnt about her Grandfather.

After Weiss completed her lesson, a question began to bug her over something that her father had said, a question about the Great War. "Father, you said Grandpa fought people, for what reason?"

Weiss' father turned to face her. "There was a certain period of time eighty years ago where people didn't agree with each other. Your grandfather fought in a war a war against monsters, not people, do not make another mistake like that."

Weiss stared up at her father with bright questioning eyes and spoke with an intelligence well beyond her years, "But they aren't monsters, they're people. What you say doesn't make any sense, father. They're not Grimm."

"But they are monsters my dear child, they are like the Grimm and most of all they are the greatest cause of evil you will ever discover. In time you will learn more about them but for now run along, I believe your mother has something special planned for you."

Weiss looked at her father, an air of darkness seemed to surround him his eyes clouded with anger and rage, Weiss almost trembled under that gaze. "Yes father."

Approaching the oak double doors two butlers stationed nearby began to open the door but Weiss stopped them. Weiss skipped happily towards the door having forgotten her conversation to be cheerier for her mother. Outside the room Weiss was greeted by Winter and her mother. They sat patiently on a cushioned bench Winter was wearing an Atlas school uniform, her head held high while her mother smiled and looked upon Weiss with warm kind eyes.

"Mother, how are you?" Weiss curtsied before losing all formalities and rushing over to jump onto her mother, causing her squeak as Weiss squished her in a strong hug. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Hello my little snow fox. I'm very happy know that you're here but…. How. Are. You?" With each word Weiss's mother poked her causing a bout of laughter to come from Weiss.

"Knnchh! Ha ha! Mum stop, ha ha, please!"

Weiss mother looked at Winter who rolled her eyes in disapproval at her antics, "Well alright, I'll stop."

"So mum where are we going?" Weiss questioned. "To a very special place, deep within the woods of mystery and wonder." Weiss' eyes gleamed with excitement. "Really? Oh thank you! You know I love the forest!" "Yes I know. Now go grab your coat it's going to be a bit chilly."

Weiss sprinted towards her bedroom not a care in the world, ducking and weaving to avoid all the butlers and maidens. Wanting to be as quick as possible to get to the forest. "Excuse me!" Weiss yelled out as she slid underneath two constructors carrying a painting.

By the time Weiss had reached her room she was panting but that didn't stop her for a second. Weiss grabbed her long sleeve jacket which had the Schnee logo embodied on the back. Running out of the room Weiss made her way to the garden where her mother would be waiting for her, her jacket trailing behind her like a flag.

In the garden Winter and her mother stood waiting for Weiss, "How long do you think she'll take?" Inquired Winter. "Hmmm… Give her another 20 seconds." Winter scoffed but true to her mother's guess Weiss appeared in exactly 20 seconds.

Weiss zoomed to a stop and screamed, "Ready!" Which resulted in a smile from her mother and another roll of Winter's eyes but this time Winter smirked.

"Well shall we be off?" Weiss clasped Winter's hand and her mother's before replying, "Yes please."

The trio travelled through the forest, their mother pointing out things and telling them of the tale of each bird and rabbit. When they arrived at the clearing the trio spent the rest of the day playing games, eating delicious snacks and climbing trees.

As the sun began to set Weiss climbed a tree and looked upon the mansion she called home. Down beneath Weiss her sister slept peacefully making a small whistling sound every couple of breaths causing Weiss to giggle.

"Weeiss?" Came the voice of her mother. Weiss looked down and saw her mother looking around for her. "I'm up her mum." As Weiss's mother looked up her eyes widened in complete shock. "How did you get up that high?"

"Easy. I just climbed where all the branches connected to the trunk."

"Do you mind if I come up?" Weiss smiled at her mum, "Of course not!"

It took a while but Weiss's mother, panting, finally reached the branch Weiss was resting on. The branch had multiple smaller branches weaving over each other like a nest, it was at least a good thirty metres above the ground, the tree towering above all the others giving it a clear view of the forest and garden.

Weiss's mother whistled, the view was stunning. She had climbed trees before but never this specific tree the view was beyond compare, forget stunning it was a master piece.

"Weiss how did you find this tree, it's amazing." Weiss twiddled her thumbs, the sun turning her hair orange. "Well I might have been out every night for about an hour exploring the forest. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I just don't like my bedroom it's too cramped and stuffy…"

Weiss moved her head to face the sun just as it set, leaving the world to begin falling into darkness. "I'm so sorry… I really wanted to tell you but I was afraid you'd get angry…"

Weiss's mother looked shocked, "Oh honey…" She grabbed Weiss and pulled her into a warm hug. "Why would I get angry over you being an amazing explorer?"

Those days had been some of the greatest of Weiss's life but that happiness was not to last. A year later her mother grew ill from a terrible disease. She lay in bed under a coma while doctors rushed to find a cure, all the while her father screaming at them to fix her.

For two months she lay there and on the first day of winter when the snow finally began to fall did she break out of her coma. "Weiss… Where's Weiss?" She asked in a hoarse voice. The doctors rushed around getting water and other things. "Mrs. Schnee you need to relax. We can get her later." Weiss's mum began to get up but collapsed back into her bed. "I want Weiss and Winter now." She stared at the doctor daring him to disobey. "Very well. Get the girls and Mr. Schnee."

A few minutes later the doors to the hospital room flung open. "I'm right here mummy." Weiss rushed over to her side. "Weiss this is very important. Do you remember my favourite flower?"

Tears streaming down her face Weiss replied with a shaky voice, "Yes mum." "Good. I want you to remember it and look after it when it flowers. I don't think I'll be able to look after them myself… *Cough cough* You know which ones they are." She smiled sweetly then spoke to Winter, "Winter I want you to be the best you possibly can be, I want you to look after your sister and never leave her side. You are my angels, my snow fox and white raven and no matter what you have to stick together."

She stared at the two girls, staring into those beautiful blue eyes that quivered in fear, oh so much fear. Their father's voice spoke up behind them, "Alright girls we need to leave, the doctors are going to try treating her." Weiss's mother whispered to them as they left, "Be strong… I love you…"

For another week Doctor's injected countless drugs and concoctions into in an attempt to cure her but all to no avail. Shortly after waking Weiss's mother fell back into a coma refusing to wake, balancing on the tight rope of life and death refusing to give in.

After that day Weiss's father had grown especially cruel. Between the ever increasing White fang attacks and the stress of business he felt that he had no time for his daughters and with the love of his life missing his heart grew especially cold and dark.

Shaking off the memories Weiss sat on the same tree before her mother's illness crying her heart out. Blood mixed with salty water as the tears ran down her face, staining parts of her dress, but Weiss didn't care. She was almost free in this forest so she didn't care for the requirements of her posh life. Weiss wanted to be that young innocent girl once again. The girl that frolicked among the trees being chased by her sister and her mother, the girl that had a laughing father and a mother loving mother.

Weiss wiped her tears. The sun had set deep below the horizon making the world a purple haze. Soon stars began to appear in the sky and she knew she would have to return before her father grew suspicious.

Descending the tree Weiss walked through the forest, listening for the sound of a gurgling stream where she could wash herself. Vaulting over a log Weiss came across the stream she had been looking for.

Clear water flowed freely over rocks bubbling and sloshing as it continued downstream. Large boulders surrounded the area covered in green moss, a cool breeze caused all the trees to sway. Weiss bent down and brought out her cloth, washing it thoroughly before cleansing her face.

Removing the cloth from her face she strung it out and laid it against a rock to dry. Weiss leaned against the rock looking at the sky. The two moons stood in the sky, ying and yang, one perfect and whole, the other broken and fractured. Weiss's mouth twitched as she compared the moons to herself and winter as well as her parents.

The sound of a branch breaking to the right of Weiss brought her to attention, getting up without a sound Weiss climb a tree to her left waiting for whatever had made the sound to appear. Slowly from the shadows of the tree four red eyes appeared. Shortly after an Ursa Major and its cub walked out of the tree line.

The bone covered bear sniffed the air before nudging its young forward to get a drink. Weiss watched in silence, observing the duo. Shortly after the cub had gotten a drink it went to the rock Weiss had been sitting and smelt the cloth Weiss had been using to clean herself. Weiss cursed preparing for a fight, the cub moaned to get its mothers attention, the Ursa Major raised its head from the stream and looked at the cub that was gesturing towards Weiss.

The Ursa just roared in understanding and went back to drinking, the cub however got curious. It picked up the cloth and walked to Weiss's tree then sat underneath it, cloth in mouth, eyes gazing directly at Weiss.

Weiss was confused, was this a new trick the Grimm had learnt? Baiting people with objects of desire waiting for them to go and retrieve it. **_No_** Weiss thought **_If it was trying to bait me it would have left the cloth beneath the tree and just hidden in the under growth. The behaviour of the Major is confusing. It shows no aggressive behaviour and if it did want to attack me it would have already._**

Weiss sat in the tree for a long time, the cub growing impatient moaned at Weiss and pounded its foot. Finally Weiss gave up. Ever so cautiously Weiss lowered herself to the ground the cub just sat there making no attempt to approach or attack her.

Weiss walked towards the Grimm and it noticing this stood up. Weiss tensed but continued her approach. Seven metres, five metres, three metres. Finally Weiss stood directly in front of the cub. Even though it was only a cub it still towered above her, even on all fours.

Weiss felt the breath of the creature on her body. The monster grunted impatiently waiting for Weiss. Extending her hand beneath the Grimm. The Grimm waited until her hand was directly under its chin then it dropped the cloth.

Weiss looked at the cloth then the Grimm. She was confused... Why was a Grimm, an Ursa no less, not attacking her? Content with what it had done the Grimm turned and began lumbering off towards the mother. The cub roared in farewell and disappeared into the trees.

Weiss just stood there pondering over what had just happened. Questioning **how** had it happened. An URSA MAJOR had just walked up to her and given her back her cloth and not attacked her during any of it.

It made absolutely no sense.

She was a huntress in training and that thing had just ignored her. She was the perfect target, an easy meal, no weapons, no armour, just a person ripe for the picking. Weiss listed the encounter as a one in a trillion chance, it was highly likely that the age of the Grimm had something to do with it, and that there was no way that a Grimm would repeat that behaviour again within Weiss's lifetime. Weiss stood there then cursed again realising that she had forgotten completely about what she had been doing, which was heading back to the manor.

Sprinting Weiss made it back to the main part of the garden that was tended. A few gardeners where still trimming and pruning but the majority had already kicked the bucket and went to their quarters that lay within the grounds.

Regaining her posture to be one of grace and etiquette Weiss entered the sprawling manor. As the doors opened a gush of air hit her in the face, the scent of the manor overwhelming, it almost made Weiss vomit what little food was left in her stomach.

Steeling herself Weiss walked through the halls, diner would be starting in an hour judging from the time on the great grandfather clocks she passed, plenty of time to clean and make herself presentable for dinner.

Weiss opened the door to her bedroom, the single room was massive. A giant archway of glass let moonlight in, a door at the bottom opened up to a balcony outside that overviewed the forest, a table and chair stood solemnly in the centre. Weiss opened the door letting the cool night air flow into her bedroom breathing in deeply. The night air refreshing her and clearing her clouded mind, Weiss began undressing heading towards the ensuite. Weiss showered quickly making sure to remove any leftover blood.

Combing her hair Weiss looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her scar stood out like a beacon on her pale face, she knew her father's mood would become more rotten at the site of the imperfection so she grabbed some makeup and began applying it.

After a couple minutes Weiss's scar was almost completely hidden behind makeup, only a shadow remained of what was there. Content Weiss put down the make-up brush and began to make her way to the dining hall.

Dinner was quiet her father as usual had chosen to remain in his study to eat so it had left only Winter and herself at the dining table. Weiss had chosen a Szechuan beef ramen while her sister had chosen an expensive soup. As they sat there eating Weiss staring intently at her noodles not noticing her sister had stopped to look at her.

"Weiss how was your day?" Winter's voice echoed across the room causing Weiss to freeze. "It was fine thank you." Weiss replied placing her fork next to the bowl. "Winter?" Winter looked up from her soup. "I don't want to go to Atlas to complete my huntress training."

"Oh?" Winter replied losing all interest in her soup her attention completely focused on Weiss. "I want to go to Beacon. I feel like it would be a better option." Weiss's gaze drifted towards the window. **_One white lie couldn't hurt and it means I can get even further away from my father._** "So when do you plan to leave?" Weiss looked away from the window straight at Winter. "What do you mean? I thought you were going to argue. I had an entire speech planned out for this."

Winter burst out laughing. "I know better than anyone the reasons of you hating this place, you know which reason specifically, I will support you when you announce this to father. So when will you be leaving?" Weiss was dumb struck. Her sister was going to help her leave this icy hell.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Winter looked at Weiss questionably, "So early? I presume you've had everything packed since the day of your decision." Weiss blushed in embarrassment for her sister was right, causing Weiss to look at anything but her sister. She felt two warm arms wrapping around her and a hand began stroking her hair.

"Weiss, I know you're not an idiot. Just remember, you're not going to a school where practically everyone is rich. Make friends but make sure they aren't just there to take the Lien from your pocket and try to be nice. You're not the best with first impressions and most of all if they are your true friends don't be afraid to show them who you truly are, imperfections and all." Winter sat on the arm rest of the chair continuously stroking Weiss's hair.

"Winter? Can we keep this secret? Maybe it's best if father doesn't know about my departure until after I'm gone." Winter leaned in and hugged Weiss even tighter. "I understand. I'll cover you, he won't know until it's too late. You might want to take some hard cash because I believe he will completely revoke all ties to you once you leave. I'll help you get some extra dust for Myrtenaster, at least enough to last until you find a way to fund yourself."

"Thank you Winter." Weiss and Winter sat there hugging, Winter knowing it would be a long time before she would see Weiss again.

The next morning at the crack of dawn a small hovercraft had been prepped to take Weiss to Beacon. All her luggage had been packed and a small crowd of butlers and maidens had formed to say farewell to Weiss, each one had a pleasant memory with Weiss.

Weiss waved from inside the ship as the hanger bay closed shut. The whir of the engines caused the ship to vibrate, sitting down Weiss looked out the window and watched as the prison that was disguised as her home faded onto the distance. Weiss felt a vibration in her pocket. Reaching in her pocket Weiss pulled out her scroll and opened it up a new message notification being displayed on the screen. Tapping the icon it opened up to a short video.

An image of Winter filled the screen. "Hey Weiss, sorry I wasn't in the crowd saying farewell to you. I was busy getting everyone together." Stepping back from the camera Winter joined a crowd that contained every single member of the household. "Everyone's going to miss you. Stay safe little sis." Everyone was grinning at the camera, a couple of people were holding posters with encouraging messages. Weiss began to tear up smiling hopelessly. Another vibration signified a new message opening it up it contained a photo of the entire group a message underneath it read. 'When you have time take this to a printer, there's a frame in your suitcase. Love you lots stay well.'

Weiss held the scroll close to her chest, tears streaming down her face. This was going to the time of her life. Weiss fiddled with her bow, **_Who knows, I might make a few friends…_**

 **AND THAT'S THE CHAPTER! Well hello again everyone! Didn't expect Weiss to become part of the story did ya? I was planning on telling you guys at the start of the chapter but then I was like, NAHHH! So this chapter has ended, Weiss is going to Beacon and Blake has collapsed, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?**

 **Next chapter will be more stuff relating to characters. I'm saving Beacon for later. Don't worry Beacon will come soon just not in the next chapter okay? I'll give you more music suggestions if that's what you want. Remember to criticise me for being a complete doofus when it comes to spelling and grammar! PEACE OUT! :3**


	3. Chapter 2 -A series of unexpected events

CHAPTER 2: A series of unexpected events…

 **HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WORLD! I can most definitely say people are at least curious about my story because I've written another chapter! :3 First off: I'M SO GOD DAMN SORRY! I uploaded chapter 1 and it just managed to be gibberish so anyone who saw that I'm so sorry…... (I probably lost like twenty views over that T-T) My honour has been dishonoured... Second off: Sorry I'm a little late on the update. I was lazing around reading like 40 other stories of around 10k-ish per story, so sorry. As well as binging anime like SAO, Tokyo Ghoul, FMA, Akame ga kill and the like. I have not stopped watching and reading. Even for food. (Food is for humans.) Sorry for the little ramble but thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and taken an interest. 221 VIEWS ON THE RELEASE OF CHAPTER ONE IN 3 HOURS! XD! Once again I'm so sorry about that weird glitch…. T-T (Also if you want ships remember to leave a comment.)**

Blake awoke to the feeling of warm fluffiness. Opening her eyes she saw herself wrapped in a thick rug, a roof of scrap wood and metal covered her head. The sound of rain drumming on the roof filled her ears. Blake sat up groaning as her cramped bones and muscles screamed in relief.

Looking around she noticed gambol shroud beside her. Blake had been unclothed by someone. Her bra and shorts the only things covering her. A small fire crackled in the centre of the shack, next to it a rack supported her shirt drying it and next to that lay her bow. Blake instinctively reached for her ears. Nothing had replaced them, she had been left exposed. Blake rushed over to the fire snatching them and quickly put her shirt and bow on.

Grabbing her sword from next to the bed where it lay Blake held it ready and crouched behind the scrap door waiting for the owner. The room was completely silent except for the crackle of the fire and patter of rain. As she waited her muscles beginning to cramp, Blake thought about leaving but as she began to get up the door finally creaked open a draft of wind and rain whipped past the figure through the door frame and into the small shack causing the fire to falter and scraps of paper to fly around the room. As quickly as the door had opened it closed leaving a soaked figure holding a medium sized paper bag huddled against the door panting.

A cold sharp blade was pressed against the figures throat causing him to drop the bag.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you. You know my secret…"

"I'm a Faunus to!" Blake froze noticing the ram horns on his head, removing her blade away Blake stepped away from the Faunus keeping her blade ready, still suspicious of the figure, prepared to attack at any moment.

"Geez, didn't have to put a blade to my throat." The Faunus rubbed his throat.

"You know exactly why I did it." Blake said coldly.

"Yeah I do, but still…" The Faunus scrunched his face up. Blake determined the Faunus wasn't a threat at all and sheathed her Gambol Shroud.

Blake moved towards the bed and sat down putting her head in her hands. The room was quiet the only sound was the fire crackling. The Faunus grabbed the bag and moved to sit beside Blake. Blake ears twitched as she heard the sound of a rustling bag.

"I bought gummi bears do you want some?"

Blake looked up from her hands and looked at the Faunus, he was shaking the packet in her face to emphasise his offer.

"Sure."

The Faunus opened the packet and dumped a small mound in her out-stretched palm. Leaning back against the wall next to the bed he began chewing on some of his own gummi bears. Blake took this time to look at the Faunus properly. He was a young Faunus around the same age as Blake, his hair was short and scraggy, copper in colouring. His carrot orange eyes focusing intently on the packet as he tossed gummi bears into the air catching them with his mouth.

He looked towards Blake and caught her staring, Blake immediately looked away and began chewing at the gummi bears she had been given. Unfortunately Blake ran out quickly, the chewy sour tasting lollies devoured in seconds. Blake frowned at her empty hand before the kind Faunus restocked it.

"Soooooo…" He said sitting up, "What's your name? Mine's Rowan it's a pleasure to meet you." The Faunus, Blake could now identify as Rowan, extended his hand.

"Blake." Blake replied moving her free hand to shake his.

Rowan coughed awkwardly before finding his voice, "So that's a nice blade you have."

Silence.

"I mean it's super bad ass, which is pretty obvious!" He quickly added. "I assume you're a huntress?"

Blake looked at Rowan, a blank look on her face.

"I guess that's a no. So how do you have a blade like that?" More silence. "Did you kill anyone?"

"Ok I'm leaving."

"No wait, nooo." Rowan stumbled over trying to get up falling flat on his face some of the gummi bears scattering out of the packet. "Please don't leave me."

Blake hesitated at the door. Why was she hesitating? She barely knew this person, he hadn't even helped her out besides bringing her out of the cold rain, making sure she didn't get a cold and giving her gummi bears….

Her hand hovering over the door knob. Sighing in defeat she walked over to Rowan and helped him up. Rowan grunted out a thanks dusting himself off. "I'm sorry I questioned you about your blade. It's a touchy subject isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Blake gave Rowan a death stare closing any further debate. He didn't need to know Gambol Shroud's involvement in the White Fang.

Touching his fingers together in an awkward manner Rowan asked. "So why where you in the middle of the street?"

Blake glared at him harder. **_How does he keep picking things that have something to do with the white fang?_**

Rowan looked like he was about to die and spoke what Blake was thinking, but worded differently, "How the hell do I keep picking the touchy subjects? God I give up!" Rowan jumped on his bed stuffing his head in his straw pillow. "I hwayt myquif…." A tap on his shoulder signified Blake wanted his attention.

"*Sigh…*" **_Might as well be nice and give him something to chat about with me._** "My weapons name is Gambol shroud."

"Pardon?" Rowan stared at Blake.

Blake rolled her eyes before responding, "You wanted to know more about my weapon, so I told you its name."

"Ohhhhh. So can I hold it?" Rowan looked at Blake like a toddler asking for candy.

"Sure. Why not."

Blake reached behind her back and gently removed the blade from the magnetic holster. Handing the weapon to Rowan Blake added, "Be careful of the sheath, it's also a blade."

"Right thanks." Rowan moved his hand underneath the weapon to support it on its flat side while holding the grip. "So since you didn't kill someone to obtain it you either bought it or built it." Rowan looked up from inspecting the blade to catch Blake nodding her head. "So yes to the building part or purchasing part?"

"Yeah. I built Gambol Shroud."

"Hmmmm…." Rowan turned the weapon over noticing some more intricate features. "Would you mind explaining how it works?"

"Not at all." Taking this opportunity to be useful Blake slid off the bed and walked to Rowans side. "Gambol shroud has 3 main modes, with variations depending on how the battle is being played. Gambol shroud can remain in its sheath and be as effective as ever or you can take the blade out changing the fighting style to dual wielding allowing for a more aggressive combat style."

Rowan nodded taking in the information, it wasn't every day he learnt something new. "What's the ribbon for?"

"That…" Blake said while taking gambol shroud back and converting it to its boomerang form, "Is so I can hit people at a longer range when more power is required."

"That's so cool. So the ribbon is elastic? That's awesome! I can imagine how you fight now, swinging gambol shroud in large arcs around your body firing it so the blade is too fast to follow, essentially you become a walking spike ball right?"

"Pretty much…"

"Can I look at it again?" Rowan asked staring at Blake with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure."

"YES!" Rowan grabbed gambol shroud and traced his fingers over the weapon examining every piece with an intensity few could match.

 ** _I don't think I've ever seen anyone interested in Gambol shroud before. Well besides Adam._** Blake stumbled back onto the bed frustrated at her train of thought.

"Are you alright Blake?"

"Yeah I'm fine." **_Bad thoughts Blake! No stop it, you promised no White fang thoughts. They are no longer a part of your life._**

"Are you sure?" Rowan was looking at Blake with serious concern. Blake slid to the floor resuming a hunched position.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

 ** _Should I tell him? Do it, relieve yourself of guilt._** Blake's conscious said ** _No DON'T it's not worth the risk!_** Blake's other conscious yelled. Giving a half-truth Blake spoke. "I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I flicker between morals so much I exist as a shadow more than anything." Blake stuffed her face in her hands.

Rowan looked like Blake was an idiot making Blake feel worse.

"Become a huntress."

"What?" **_This is not what I expected at all…_**

"I said, become a. Huntress." Rowan was looking at Blake seriously now.

"Why?"

"Well for one, you look seriously depressed." Rowan received a glare for that, "And becoming a huntress gives you something to do distracting you from your darker thoughts. Two you're more than capable of becoming a huntress, I mean look at yourself, you've got a bad-ass weapon few could ever get all you need is an awesome outfit. Three, I like you, I know I've only talked with you for twenty minutes but there's something seriously special about you. Even though you pretend to hate everyone," *Glare* "You don't. That ability to make people like you is perfect, especially if you become a huntress."

"People won't _like_ me as much if they find out I'm a Faunus."

"Make them like you. I bet you can, just don't allow that icy exterior become an icy interior."

Rowan smiled, looking at Blake with a gaze with so much belief and hope Blake couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright Rowan. I'll change every person's opinion of the Faunus and stop them from hating us. Gosh that sounds so comical…"

Laughing Rowan tossed something at Blake, "Catch."

Blake caught what Rowan had thrown at her, the packet was covered in funny cartoons. It showed a bear squinting as it ate a gummi bear, showing the sourness of the treat.

"Thank you Rowan."

"Ah no problem. Promise to visit and teach me things? It gets kinda lonely and I don't have any school."

"Sure I'll visit." Blake put the bag of lollies next to her. "So what do you do? Are you a thief?" Blake joked.

"Nah, I work in the Dust mines." Blake's face conveyed utter horror. "It's not that bad, really." Blake looked unconvinced. "Sometimes it's questionable, sure, but all the human overseers make sure that everyone is treated kindly and fairly. The only time it's truly bad is when Mr Big Boss Schnee comes in. He's as racist as they come unfortunately." Rowan made a frowny face. "The white fang shouldn't be harsh on him. You know he lost his wife to a coma. Apparently the white Fang are trying to locate her position. They plan on assassinating her it's disgusting."

Rowan went quiet after that.

 ** _Have the White Fang really become that low, have they really become such dark criminals that they now try to assassinate people who aren't even conscious?_**

Blake lip twitched as she stopped herself from frowning, "Thanks for looking after me Rowan. I needed someone to talk to. Even if I didn't realise it until now. Thank you."

"No problem. Hug?" Blake looked at Rowan. "Pushing it?"

"Naaah." Blake teased before accepting Rowans embrace.

"Find a nice place in life Blake, become a huntress."

"I will."

Blake waved goodbye as the rain hit her shoulders. Rowan had given her a leather cloak to block out the rain, at first Blake had tried to refuse but after Rowan so stubbornly insisted she needed it she had accepted. Hidden within the folds of the jacket the packet of lollies lay secure, she planned on saving them for a special occasion.

Blake walked along the wettened streets back towards her apartment. Night had fallen and the clouds had refused to give, blocking out the moons and trying to drown the world.

The run down slum Blake had come from was filled with houses similar to Rowan's the majority being filled with Faunus. Some humans lived within the clusters of buildings mingling around community areas, tarps overhead huddled around bin fires. Everyone there knew the pain of being oppressed no inequality existed within the small community. It was the ideal utopia that each capitol aspired to achieve, the only problem was recreating it on a large scale.

Broken buildings and shops became a blur as Blake walked, ignoring every sound and image surrounding her, focusing on nothing but her thoughts. A car horn blared at Blake as she was crossing the road veering around her.

"Watch where you're walking asshole!" The voice from the car said as it faded into the distance.

The T-junction was dimly lit, the lamp light flickering, Blake looked around for the sign post that would tell her where she needed to go. After a few seconds Blake located it by a rusty old mail box. Squinting to keep the rain out of her eyes Blake looked at the sign post. Due to poor maintenance the sign post was indistinguishable. The letters on the post where either covered in graffiti or had faded too much to render them useless.

"Crap." Blake hissed shivering as the rain finally started seeping through the thick coat.

"Lost your way miss?" Blake looked around locating the voice small voice she heard. A small green haired boy in scrappy clothes was shivering in the rain sitting on a box. Blake nodded. "Lot'sa people lose their way 'round here. The sign post's bein' all messed up doesn't help." He shivered again and pointed, "Jus' head that way for around ten blocks and you should reach lower up town Vale. Use the mountains to keep on track and you should be fine." The boy grinned a toothy smile.

"Thank you." The boy began coughing uncontrollably on his box, "Here have my coat, you need it more than I do." Blake smiled. She took off the cloak, removing the lolly packet, instantly the rain seeped into her clothes. Carefully she laid the cloak around the boy. "There. Now take care of it. It was a gift from a friend and now it is a gift to you. If you look after it the cloak will keep you warm for many cold nights."

The boy wrapped his arms around the cloak tightly. "Thank you miss. I didn't expect anything from you but this changes everything." The young boy hugged Blake tightly.

 ** _What's with all the hugs lately?_** Blake politely removed the boy from her waist and began walking in the direction he pointed.

Just like the young boy said lower uptown Vale was ten blocks away. Moving towards a sign post she was glad to find it filled with letters. The post pointed towards the local library, Signal Academy and a number of other streets and locations.

Heading towards the Bayli district Blake passed a number of tourist shops, devoid of life, the heavy rain and late hour deterring any customers.

Stomach growling Blake bought a snack from a vendor she passed along the street. **_Great only 100 Lien left. I better head towards the LRD communication tower tomorrow and get an application form for Beacon before I starve to death._**

Blake chewed on the last bits of her fish snack, nibbling on the wooden stake. For another half hour Blake walked in the rain before finally arriving at her apartment. And then the rain stopped.

 ** _Really?_**

Blake sighed in defeat and climbed the pipes and ledges opening the window slowly and entering the building without making a single sound.

Upon entering the room Blake checked her analogue pocket watch for the time, it was an heirloom, passed down through her family. The face read 8:32. **_Good I have plenty of time to shower._** Blake undressed and took a quick cold shower. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel Blake walked out of the bathroom and turned on the heater.

Grabbing her wet clothes Blake wringed them out before carefully laying them on top of the heater. Sitting on her bed Blake rubbed her hands to keep them warm. **_So this is going to be one of my last night's here._** Blake thought, **_Somehow I'm going to fix the White Fang, however long it takes._** Blake crouched down to the floor and reached under her bed pulling out a medium sized black leather suitcase. Opening the case Blake reviewed her inventory. The suitcase was filled mostly with books, with clothing laying around certain areas and a few misc. items thrown in.

Moving to her bedside Blake picked up and packed all the remaining books except for one, tossing in the packet of gummi bears on top. Closing the case Blake slid it back under the bed. Taking her kimono pyjama's from underneath her pillow Blake donned them and put the towel next to her wet clothes on the heater.

Blake began to flick through the pages of 'The tales of Beedle the Bard' her thoughts straying as she read….

 ** _Beacon plan. Go to Beacon, train to become a huntress, graduate, fight Grimm, convert White Fang back to original self, all before total war breaks out._** Blake dropped the book on her face. **_GRRR! This is hopeless!_**

Blake began planning multiple ways to convert the white fang back to its original self before giving it a rest and finally deciding to go to sleep.

Blake tossed and turned in her bed, nightmares plaguing her dreams.

Blake's dream began with her falling through a dark tunnel, she was free falling and there was nothing to break her fall. Gambol shroud was missing from her back her kimono pyjama's wiping around her as she continued to speed through the tunnel. Suddenly Blake made contact with a floor that came out of nowhere, the polished black marble cracking under Blake's weight.

Her entire body screaming with pain Blake pushed herself up, ahead of her a lone figure stood under a stage light. He wore a smart black suit and a dark grey scarf was surrounding his neck, his pointed beard was neatly trimmed, his wavy black hair elegant and perfect. He held a folder flicking through its contents, atop his head stood two black cat ears.

"Father!"

The man's ears rounded on Blake completely alert, his golden eyes shimmering with happiness as he looked at Blake before his face turned to anguish as a dark blade pierced his chest covered in crimson. Blood spread throughout his suit wetting and darkening the material further.

"FATHER NO!"

Suddenly Blake was whipped away, an invisible rope yanking at her chest knocking the wind out of her lungs. The world twisted around Blake in a swirl of black, white, red and yellow. Blake was unexpectedly dropped into a new place, silhouetted figures surrounding her carrying signs, they were pumping their fists in union. In Blake's hands she held a sign herself, the silhouettes towering above her Blake finally noticed her small stature.

Blake ran through the crowds dropping the sign, the world seeming to play out in slow motion. All around her the chants began to get dark, more vicious, Blake was afraid. She wanted to get away from the darkness and hatred that was spreading through the people, a toxic wave that coated the silhouettes red.

Torches began lighting up within the crowd, hands began grasping at her trying to stop her escape, signs and posters began to morph, changing into shields, swords, Warhammers and guns. It only spurred Blake to run harder and faster than she ever had before, suddenly an axe swung at her, Blake screamed but it never hit her, the offender seemed as confused as her.

Blake seeing the chance of escape kept running. She ran faster and faster, becoming a blur and a shadow. She could see the crowd breaking she was almost at the edge, then the people in front of her turned around.

White masks adorned their face, eyes gleaming bright red. Their bodies morphing into monstrous shapes. Fang's snapped and claws grasp at her, cutting her even as she dodged and ducked. As she broke through the final walls of the people she found herself jumping off a cliff, the ground rapidly approaching, then darkness.

Blake opened her eyes the world covered in white surrounded by dead trees. Blake shivered the cold reaching her bones, she was back in her older body wearing a turtleneck and jeans. She walked through the forest shivering, heading in no particular direction just constantly moving.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the forest. Blake's ears twitched backwards and forwards trying to locate the sound. Exiting the tree line Blake had reached a cliff. A lone stone lay along the edge, Blake approached it looking upon the stone.

The stone showed an image of a rose, but the name keep warping and changing, however the words beneath it remained solid and clear, 'Thus kindly I scatter.'

Blake stared intently at the stone trying to read whose grave it was when she heard a twig snap. Blake whipped her head around her eyes widening in horror and surprise.

A ghostly figure of her father stood before her.

"F-Father…" Blake nearly choked on her words.

The white figure raised his hand beckoning her to reach it and embrace him. Blake walked forward and that was when a Beowulf ripped through her father's figure and attacked her roaring.

Blake sat straight up in her bed, panting and sweating. Shaking all over Blake looked at her, her pocket watch read 5:03. Blake sighed still shivering, she lay back down into the pillow staring at the ceiling.

She began to try recalling what her nightmare had shown her but like all dreams the memory began to fade. Blake grunted in annoyance. She began to look at the ceiling closer, noticing all the water marks and peeling paint. A butterfly flew across Blake's vision surprising her, she sat up watching it float delicately around the room setting down on a lamp. It perched there slowly twitching its wings.

The butterfly was the colour of autumn, red, yellow, brown and white. It sat there for a moment before flying around and landing on Blake's face. In shock Blake sat still not knowing what to do, it fanned its wings its antennae twitching. The two stared at each other, the butterfly attracted by Blake's golden eyes and the Blake frozen by the butterfly's beauty.

Eventually the butterfly soared off Blake's face and floated out the window, only then did Blake notice that the sun had risen. Blake checked her pocket watch once more, 7:27. Blake's eyes widened, she had been staring at the butterfly for almost ninety minutes.

She slowly got up and looked out the window. Hundreds of butterfly's where rising from within the forest creating a cloud of orange and red. A few bystanders had gotten scrolls out and had begun recording the event. Blake just looked in awe positioning herself on the windowsill, the sunlight filtered through the cloud only in places making it seem that someone was waving their hand over the sun.

Blake watched as the Butterfly's continued to spiral up towards the sky. Soon only a thin trail of butterfly's where rising from the forest the majority already having dispersed long before them. The people on the streets continued their daily business, but Blake only continued to watch her ears twitching in happiness. Nothing could top that experience… Not even Forever fall and its unlimited beauty.

A small breeze ruffled through the trees and gently passed through Blake. She watched as the sun finally rose over the horizon turning the clouds from orange to white and the sky a clear blue.

Blake slid off the windowsill preparing for the day ahead dressing and clearing up any traces that she had been there. Once Blake had finished cleaning up the entire apartment it was around ten o'clock. The place was spotless. The shower gleamed like it had never been used, the kitchen-which Blake barely used- didn't require much cleaning and was blinding to look at.

The bedroom/living room had fresh sheets. Blake had burned the ones she had used and bought new ones so no-one could track her via DNA or other means. The room smelt so strongly of chemicals it hurt causing Blake's eyes to sting.

Jumping out the window as was routine, Blake pondered what she would do for the rest of the day. She knew she had to apply for Beacon soon otherwise she wouldn't be accepted or even considered if she didn't apply before the deadline. Surrendering to fate Blake began to head off in the direction of the LRD Communications building.

As she walked Blake's stomach growled reminding her how much she needed to get into Beacon, not only to get strong enough to stop the white fang but so she could get jobs from missions and food in general.

The streets bustled with activity, everyone either preparing for the new school year or just relaxing for the weekend. Young kids both Faunus and Human tugged their parents around from shop to shop laughing all the while.

Blake looked at the children, they were so innocent with their round faces some where reading the latest Grimm Shadows book which released info about long deceased assassins while others read the more classic Weapons magazine.

At least half a dozen children she had passed where all hunters and huntresses in training, there unique weapons on display whether they were sheathed or whether they were examining each other's, Blake beamed when she saw a certain Tiger Faunus and his mother enter a very certain school.

Seeing that boy made Blake pick up her pace inspiring her, she was glad he hadn't turned out to become a white fang member. Blake made it to the LRD Communications building in record time. The building was large and open, the architecture based heavily off Atlesian engineering. Soft classical music echoed through the building, a number of seats lining the floor. The building looked extremely similar to a bank.

Everything you'd need to start up a life, buy a house or go somewhere, this building contained the papers that would allow you to do so, and for Blake that meant some papers that would give her permission to go to the Beacon entrance exam.

Blake walked up to one of the attendants at the front desk, she wore a black suit with a white tie embodied with the logo of Vale. Noticing Blake approach her she perked up and recited her greetings.

"Hello and welcome to the LRD Communications building my name is Emelia, how can I help you today?"

Blake had an emotionless face as she asked, "I would like to enter Beacon Academy. Do you have the papers required for the entrance exam?"

The lady at the desk perked up when hearing this, her training kicking in. "That is a more sensitive document, you want to head through the double doors to the school section. They deal with things more privately." The lady motioned to a door that had a label above it titled, 'Hunting Schools'.

Blake sighed internally **_How dull…_** The door opened up to a large corridor lined with doors that were also labelled. Blake passed many doors recognising each school. Finally she reached the door labelled, 'Beacon Academy.' The door opened to a darkly lit room covered in red. A woman in green groaned with a bored expression on her face as she read through hundreds of emails, like the last lady she noticed Blake but she didn't cheer up, from the weapon by her side she was a huntress and that this conversation would be serious.

"State your name."

 ** _No hello. I like this already._** "Blake Belladonna."

"You wish to attend Beacon Academy and become a Huntress?"

"Yes."

"Mmm hmm…" The lady looked Blake up and down scrutinising her. "Alright all you have to do is sign this document and you will be considered for the Beacon entrance exam." The woman then placed two pieces of paper stapled together.

Blake grabbed a pen and began filling out the form it required basic identification, height weight and age, attributes and weaponry. Blake filled these out with no problem before she stumbled across a question which irritated her.

The document required Blake's species and background. She was terrified adding in that she was a Faunus would allow Professor Ozpin to trace her back to the White Fang. Blake sat there her bow visibly twitching in irritation, thankfully the other huntress was too absorbed in her work to notice.

Residing to fate Black gave up and wrote her species and type of Faunus. By the time she was done the piece of paper was completely filled in resembling a hastily written essay. Blake slid the paper back to the Huntress who quickly checked the paper nodding while she read it.

"Good everything checks out. Please follow me to the testing chamber." The Huntress stood up and motioned to a door behind her.

"Pardon?"

The lady noticed her mistake and smiled innocently while stashing her weapon on her back. "Since you are the only person to have registered for Beacon within this month you have the option to sit your entrance exam right away or you can sit it in a months' time."

"Of course I'll sit the test now."

"Alright then follow me." The Huntress opened the doors not checking to see if Blake had followed. Chasing after the huntress when Blake entered the room she was astounded by its size though it did not visibly show, the room stood over ten metres tall almost fifty metres wide. Blake could only guess the length as large walls blocked the way.

"My name is Mrs. Senlin. I supervise the entrance exams and teach at Beacon on theoretical combat. The first part of your test is a series of written questions." Mrs. Senlin gestured towards a series of tables on the right. "You have an hour to complete your test. You time will begin as soon as you sit down once the time is up the doors will open and you will continue through to the next phase of the test."

Blake nodded and sat down at a desk. Silently the Blake turned the paper over and begun the test, sitting down immediately. Blake could have a guess that some people would stay standing in hoping to delay the timer but Blake knew as soon as Mrs. Senlin left the room that the timer had started the faint ticking was barely noticeable.

Each question on the sheet of paper was more difficult than the last, designed to test the occupant to the limits but to Blake with her dense knowledge due to the result of her reading, it was a breeze.

The questions ranged from a random Grimm encounter, espionage, hostage situations, organised criminals, dealing with a terrified crowd and how to deal with a traumatized child. Under each question was a whole page to write the answer, **_Another diversion._** Blake thought. Blake quickly wrote detailed short responses that could cover a variety of situations spending a little more time on the ones that required co-ordinated strikes, writing multiple other options if the first plan failed allowing each plan to have the ability to adapt.

Blake was done within thirty seven minutes. Blake prepared herself for any unexpected enemy but none came, the doors to the next stage of the test swung open. Ignoring the doors Blake looked around her exploration was rewarded and she noticed a grate near the very top of the roof.

Using Gambol Shroud Blake threw it latching it in the grate pulling it off before using Gambol Shroud to ascend up like an ice climber. Blake pulled herself into the grate and crawled through it, gabs in the vent allowed her to look at the room she was supposed to enter. Hundreds of Atlesian Knights stood in preparation for an ambush hidden from the front but clearly visible from behind.

 ** _That would've been so funny to watch someone get caught in that ambush._** Blake smirked continuing through the vent. Unfortunately Ozpin must have already thought that someone would enter the vents because lasers blocked her path. Sighing in defeat Blake cut a man hole in the vent checking the surroundings before dropping down.

Blake found herself in an autumn forest, somehow…. **_This make no sense what-so-ever so this is either a hologram or a semblance._** Climbing a tree and finding it solid Blake traversed the landscape sticking to the shadows. No more than five minutes later a dust grenade was thrown at her, grabbing it mid-air Blake threw it back at her attacker redoubling her efforts to disappear.

A static voice of a helmeted person cut the silence, "Did you get her?"

"No she threw it back at me and it detonated mid-air, she vanished shortly after wards."

"Damn it! Echo, Robby, take a third of the squad each, remain within my sights but fan out. We have a well above average initiate."

From the voices she heard Blake could distinguish this as an organised military group whose task was to suppress and capture. Blake observed from the foliage not daring to move a muscle.

"Switching to heat vision."

 ** _Damn it._** Blake rushed out of the foliage as silently as she could but not silent enough, one guard directly beneath her looked up and was about to shout out her location before Blake dropped down and knocked him out cold in one rapid movement. Picking the body up she stashed it in some trees hoping no-one would notice.

Blake moved swiftly bouncing from tree to tree with barely a sound. Soon enough she had infiltrated the enemy lines and was directly behind them.

Her bow twitched as a guards radio crackled to life. "Have you been able to spot her yet Visszhang Squad?"

"No sir, she's still eluding us."

"Damn it. Continue searching. She's out here somewhere. Watch your six, keep all angles covered as best as you can. The same goes to the rest of the company, Stver Squad out."

A cacophony of rogers responded over the radio. Blake frowned, this just made taking them out a little more interesting. Blake jumped from tree to tree trying to avoid all sight lines, twice she had a close call, the men spotting her almost notifying there Squad mates before she silenced them with a quick blow to the head. After taking out a decent amount of soldiers Blake searched them. **_There has to be some kind of technology that kept them from seeing each other with heat-vision._**

Whipping her head around every couple of seconds to make sure no-one could sneak up on her Blake continued her search with a skilled hand, her efforts proved successful as when searching the helmet. Blake found that the helmet was connected by a wire to the soldier's belt. "Bingo." She muttered. The wire was connected to a small black box, removing it she began to disassemble it. The box contained two different circuit boards as well as wires and basic components, the most interesting part that Blake discovered was a card that could be inserted into the box.

Blake took it out and examined it. The card was a simple military I.D. Name, date of birth, service number, age, height, all the basic info the Atlesian army required. **_Why would they have an I.D. card with the thermal vision?_** Blake thought as she turned the helmet over in her hands. **_There's two possibilities it's just a simple activation card or it has something else to it…_** Placing the helmet Blake picked up the card an snapped it in half exposing wires and causing a small spark to occur. **_So it isn't just a basic I.D. card._**

"Visszhang Squad what happened one of your team-mates just dropped off of the fire team list."

 ** _Bugger. That's going to ruin everything. Damn it do I respond? Do I leave it?_** Grabbing one of the female members radios Blake responded. "We just got hit…" Blake checked the I.D. card, "Caboose got jumped by the huntress, she aimed a low swing with her blade directly across his waist missing and only slashing his I.D. card in half. He has no thermal vision now." **_Please work, please work, let there be enough static for me to get away with this._**

"Roger that. Can you give us a description of her weapon?"

 ** _No._** "It was a black katana around 60-70cm long, she was extremely fast so we couldn't discern too much. We'll keep you posted, Visszhang Squad out."

"Assume her blade has a secondary function stay safe, Stver squad out."

 ** _Damn it now they know a bit about Gambol Shroud. Got to be quick. It's safe to assume that the card has a large function that most likely only allows that specific person to use the thermal vision. Given that I also can assume that it is the thing that stops them from identifying each other as enemies._** Blake began walking to the other soldiers removing there I.D. cards. **_Is their I.D. cards. Now I can use them for diversions._**

Grabbing two bodies at a time Blake began placing them in trees at various distances from each other. **_Good this should confuse them for at least ten minutes for now I have to take out as many as I can. One Squad down two to go._**

Blake moved out moving in on the other squadrons. It was painfully slow especially because she had to remain in her trap for as long as possible. Blake stood by the unconscious body of one of the female soldiers waiting for the radio to check up on the squadron. Blake held a wire connected to two of the soldiers weapons, she had a plan she just had to execute it.

"Visszhang Squad what's your status?"

"No movement so far. Visszhang Squad out." **_Give it a minute._**

 ** _Now._** Blake pulled the cord and quickly began talking on the radio as the guns fired off, "WE HAVE COME UNDER ATTACK! WE HAVE COME UNDER ATTACK!" Blake stopped speaking to fire off a weapon she picked up to make it more believable. "We repeat the huntress has attacked! Shit, she hit Caboose! Three down! REGROUP! RE-…." Blake cut off the radio. **_Let the mice come get the cheese…_**

"Visszhang squad? Visszhang squad come in." Silence. **_Fuck, this huntress is different…._** A soldier walked up to the commander in his Atlesian armour the badge on his shoulder signifying his rank as sergeant as well as his modified armour that allowed a tail to wrap around his waist.

"Sir, I think we need to regroup with Nuke Squad, then we need to check out Visszhang or what's left of them."

The commander clenched his fists and turned on the Atlesian soldier. "Never say such things in front of me. Ever. Again. Sergeant. Got it?"

"Yes Sir. Sorry sir, I was speaking out of turn."

"Yes you were." The commander mumbled. "But you're right we need to

regroup with Nuke squad and check out what happened with Visszhang. *Sigh* This has turned to hell quicker than I thought." The commander activated his radio and spoke on it. "Nuke Squad, you heard the radio, Visszhang has been compromised. Regroup at start location, we're going to check out what happened."

"Roger that we'll see you soon."

A few minuted later both Stver and Nuke Squad had regrouped and where heading out to the location that Visszhang had last broadcasted from.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Stver Squad switch to thermal vision, Nuke squad keep your eyes open without thermal. Alright move out." The two squads travelled through the red forest in diamond formation, continuously checking each other's six. This mission had taken a drastic turn for the worse, the hunted had become the hunter.

"Nothing here sir." One of the soldiers in Stver squad said while scanning a small clump of trees.

"Keep searching."

The entire forest was eerily quiet while they searched, the tension a ticking time bomb. The breeze had stopped and all the trees where still, it was seriously not helping the mood. A few soldiers were obviously shaking, and they had good reason to. This wasn't an ordinary huntress, they had been given her data and it said she hailed from beyond the walls of Vale, it was no surprise she was extremely skilled.

"Sir I've found something."

"What is it?"

"Heat reading. It's lying in the tree. I think it's the girl."

"Alright everyone get ready." A cacophony of safety's being turned off was heard. "Remember non-lethal only. Aim." The soldiers prepared there weapons. "Fire." A series of electro bolts and sleeping darts was fired at the figure causing it to collapse to the ground. A series of cheers where heard from the soldiers.

"Something's not right." The commander squinted at the tree. "Everyone stay ready."

The small army closed in on the huntress's location when they finally made it they all let out a collective gasp. The huntress was no-where in sight and instead one of the members of the Visszhang squad lay on the ground.

"Oh my goodness." One of the soldiers spoke.

"Quick switch to thermal vision!" As they turned on their thermal vision they made noises of distain and fear. "We've walked into a trap!" The commander yelled.

When the squadron had turned on their thermal vision they had finally noticed the other heat signatures that lay in the trees around them. "She figured out how our thermal vision works, how she would do that?!" One soldier whispered.

"God help us all."

Blake sat in a tree thirty metres away from her bait. She had guessed the limits of their thermal vision based off models she had used in the white fang and hidden herself just beyond the max range. Blake had then placed wires around the other dead bodies so she could remove the I.D. cards manually and spring her trap.

Blake's bow twitched as she heard a muffled sound, "Sir I've found something." **_Perfect._** "What is it?" "Heat reading. It's lying in the tree. I think it's the girl." **_Time to get ready._** "Fire!" Blake watched as a series of electric bolts and darts hit her bait and watched as her prey moved in on it, running and cheering as they entered the zone. **_Now._** Blake tugged the four different strings she was holding and in an instance, simultaneously removed the key cards of all fifteen unconscious soldiers. **_Your mine now._**

"Something's not right. Everyone stay ready."

"Oh my goodness." **_Moral low._**

"Quick switch to thermal vision!" **_Questioning their skill._**

"We've walked into a trap!" **_Scared beyond belief._**

"She figured out how our thermal vision works, how she would do that?!" **_More questioning._**

"God help us all." **_Let the games begin…._**

"Sir how the hell are we gonna beat this thing?" One of the soldiers shakily asked the commander.

"Thing? This is a person, as mortal as any of us we can take her out!"

 ** _Idiots._** Blake thought as she threw Gambol Shroud dragging him into the trees. "Arghhhhh!"

"Commander!" One of the soldiers screamed. "Switch back to thermal vision and open fire!" A Faunus yelled out, he was most likely second in command.

"I can't keep track of her, she's moving too fast! Ack!"

"Dammit. Keep fighting, it's all we can do!" The Faunus screams.

"Shut up." Blake said before kicking him in the head.

It took no less than five minutes to take out the final two squadrons once the commander had fallen. The soldiers where well trained but Blake was far more superior to them. "Is that it?"

"No."

Blake looked at the direction of the voice.

"Your final test is to battle me. It is not expected of you to win this phase of the test. I am to evaluate your combat skills personally." Mrs Senlin said.

"Understood."

Blake prepared Gambol shroud reloading with her last special dust clip which she had gotten from the white fang, Mrs Senlin took out her weapon and prepared it. It was a green and orange bow, examining it Blake could tell it had a multitude of dust functions and the ability to become a combat weapon if the need required.

The two took fighting stances. The artificial trees and wind seemed to hold its breath in anticipation, a leaf drifted into view slowly floating down. Blake clenched Gambol Shroud tighter. When the leaf hit the ground the fight finally began.

Mrs Senlin retreated backwards keeping her distance knowing the primary function of Blake's weapon being a sword and a long range weapon secondary. Blake furrowed her eyes in annoyance, using her ears and eyes to keep track of the teacher's location. Soon it became a case of hide and seek, neither one able to find the other when on the offence.

Blake sat in a tree trying to think of a plan that would work. **_She hasn't shown her semblance so I've got to be cautious, but I can't let this drag on._** Blake jumped out of the tree as three arrows embedded into the spot she was last and exploded.

Vines came out of the trees and darted towards Blake forcing her to use her semblance. **_An elemental semblance interesting._** An all-out fight would occur now since both new the location of each other, Blake spun around mid-air to cross blades with her assailant. Sparks flew as blades crashed resonating in the still air. The blades parted the world seeming to play in slow motion as they stared at each other. The brief rest was quickly removed as the two engaged in combat once again, not once flinching constantly deflecting and attacking neither gaining the upper ground.

Mrs Senlin retreated transforming her weapon and firing shots at Blake. Blake responded in kind switching to her pistol mode and shooting the arrows out of mid-air. Thick dust clouds formed as the arrows detonated, Blake panted as she moved in towards the huntress's position only to be stopped by two wood like creatures.

The creatures lunged at Blake forcing her to retreat further back as they pushed their assault. "Persistent aren't you?" She muttered before slicing Gambol Shroud through the two of them in one stroke.

"My my, you are a good huntress." Mrs Senlin dropped down out of the trees and faced Blake, vines writhing around her. "Let's finish this shall we?" She said as she summoned more bark creatures.

"Let's." Blake said as she charged at the teacher. It took Blake two seconds to dispatch of the bark monsters, the problem was so many kept forming much like a hydra. The distraction they provided could prove fatal but Blake knew it would be suicide to go at the source while so many remained.

Distracted, Blake got hit and got flung backwards into a tree. **Omph!** Recovering quickly Blake got up. **_That semblance must be pretty draining I give it ten minutes. Damn that's a long time, especially for a fight._** Blake deflected a punch aimed at her and decapitated the offender. **_Or I can think of something else._**

Blake attacked her opponents with renewed vigour, barely getting touched by their fists and their creator's arrows. Finally she made it to the huntress and began fighting her, as she suspected her concentration on everything dwindled and her monsters became sluggish. The huntress made an annoyed sound dispelling them and focusing all her thoughts on Blake. The two traded hundreds of blows receiving minor wounds and cuts in the process. Metal clashed and sparks flew until finally the huntress collapsed on her knees from aura over use.

"Good work." She panted.

"T-thank you." Blake panted back equally exhausted.

The huntress took out a tablet and read it laughing. "I almost had you to."

"Aura tracker?" Blake questioned.

"Yes. Good work Miss Belladonna." The huntress stood up. "You've passed."

 **Hey guys! How'd cha like the chapter? I'm so evil ending the chapter like this. Anyway I wanted to tell you guys the dream sequence is supposed to be imagined blurry and warped. Dreams in real life are hard to recognise according to what I searched up so I just wanted to clear that up, also I have a new song, it's perfect when reading Blake's dream sequence so go back and read it again with the song 'Save the World' by the Swedish House Mafia. You don't have to but I highly recommend it. Also yeah I added another song suggestion cause you guys didn't say otherwise! XP**

 **ALSO CHRISTMAS HAPPENED! YAY! I think I'm late on doing something like a one shot or something, I dunno. Tell me if you want something like that. I hope you guys had a merry Christmas anyone who lives in the snow do me a favour and have a snowball fight with your neighbours. Australia doesn't have snow, one because it's Aus and two, our winters are in June. (It only snow's on mountains.)**

 **Go outside stack up hundreds of snowballs and just grab a friend. Be a kid for absolutely stupid reasons! Trust me if I was your friend I would be dragging you outside every second day to fight you. I WILL REIGN CHAMPION FOREVER! (Sorry rambling, but seriously have a good one!) :3 (** **๑** **˃̵ᴗ˂̵)** **و**

 **Also you know how I wrote that I like chocolate chip cookies in the prologue, guess what? I found out that I have a minor allergy to chocolate. YAY ME! *Ridiculously obvious sarcasm.* Thankfully I also found out that drinking milk counters the effects enough so I only have the tiniest stomach ache. So I can still eat chocolate chip cookies. YAY! But never if there isn't any milk around. So no cookies at parties. T-T Also Tokyo Ghoul. That is all.**


	4. SORRY! THE STORIES NOT DEAD THOUGH!

QUICK UPDATE:

SORRY ABOUT HAVING NOTHING!

Ok. I've finally got free time to continue this AU. Here a few reasons why I haven't been updating:  
ONE: School. Yay.  
TWO: SCHOOL  
THREE: I HAVE been creating new chapters for this AU and I've also been fixing up old chapters. Grammar, spelling, paragraphs, etc.  
I've re-read the story and found the first parts lacking. Chapter three will be out soon please be patient.  
Also I'm looking for a Beta Author to help out. I need someone of experience because I am lacking such. If you believe you are qualified message me.

BETA REQUIREMENTS:  
-At least 3 stories.  
-Able to read English. (Obviously.)  
-Recognize spelling and grammatical errors where I do not.  
-Be able to bash me up for writing shitly and out of character.

If you fit these requirements message me.  
Bye now and I'll see you soon.


End file.
